The present invention relates to a communication device such as a multi function product and the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to a communication device capable of communicating with a destination.
When a telephone number of a destination is frequently input in a conventional communication device, the conventional communication device stores the number of the inputs of the telephone number. When the number of the inputs reaches a specific number, the conventional communication device registers the telephone number as a one-touch dial number or an abbreviated number, thereby making the one-touch dial number or the abbreviated number available (refer to Patent Reference).
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-224288
In the conventional communication device described above, when the number of the destinations to be registered in an address book as the one-touch dial numbers or the abbreviated numbers increases, it is necessary to delete destinations with less frequent usage from the address book.
When the destination is deleted, it is necessary to determine a usage frequency of the destination, thereby making an administrative operation of the conventional communication device complicated.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a communication device capable of solving the problems of the conventional communication device. In the communication device of the present invention, it is possible to delete destinations with less frequent usage from an address book without making an administrative operation complicated.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.